La baleine des morts
by nathdawn
Summary: OS qui est la suite directe "Du lagon à l'océan". Des légendes qui ramènent les morts à la vie, il n'en faut pas plus pour un sabreur têtu, quitte à en payer le prix ... Zoro et Sanji, toujours... ils sont à Oda, toujours...


**Bonjour!**

**Cet Os est la suite logique « Du lagon à l'océan », donc si vous n'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de le faire. Mais je ne voulais pas en faire un chapitre 2, …**

**Je m'appuie sur plusieurs légendes, du Pacifique et même de Bretagne, un mix signé One Piece.**

**Pour Soullakh, ton île et les rêves que tu me fais partager…**

**Pour Sanji-Mayu que j'ai traumatisée, Hasegawa aussi, Shino, Lisen, Shadow et toutes les autres que j'ai fait pleurer… pardon.**

**Personnellement, j'en ai fait une insomnie, arf, je suis trop sensible… Vous aussi, bande d'idiotes héhé!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

* * *

LA BALEINE DES MORTS

Nous sommes retournés sur La Grande Terre.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'en avais envie, tu es mort ici tué par ces ordures d'esclavagistes, il y aura demain un an. C'était hier, c'était il y a un siècle.

Les autres ont voulu revenir, je ne voulais pas mais c'est ma faute, je ne leur ai pas laissé ni le temps ni le droit de te dire au revoir, ils voulaient le faire, revenir ici, alors j'ai suivi.

Rien n'a changé, nous sommes arrivés par grand beau temps, un ciel d'azur, une mer turquoise, une île cernée de blanc. Tout le monde est descendu à terre, je suis resté pour garder le bateau. Enfin, surtout parce que je ne voulais pas voir là où ces salauds t'ont assassiné car même en faisant attention, avec ma boussole déboussolée, j'aurais eu la poisse de tomber direct dessus.

Tiens, je vais t'avouer un truc Cook, tu vas sûrement te foutre de moi mais tant pis. Ces derniers temps, j'ai du mal à me rappeler ton visage, c'est comme si tu t'effaçais alors que la douleur ne tarit pas. C'est abominable, j'en perds le sommeil, incroyable, hein?! Alors j'ai trouvé un truc, la nuit ou comme maintenant, je m'installe sous les mandariniers et j'allume une de tes saleté de cigarette. J'en tire deux ou trois bouffées et j'écrase le bout rougeoyant, je les économise, j'ai trouvé un paquet dans la cuisine. Et je reconnais l'odeur, ton odeur, de tabac et d'agrumes, je lèche mes lèvres et je retrouve ton goût. Parfois, quand je ferme les yeux, c'est comme si tu étais là, je m'attends à ce que tu me colles un coup de pied, ou un baiser, mais rien.

Bordel Sanji, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore si mal? Encore? Non, c'est pire, pire que tout, le vide est pire que tout!

Usopp s'est cassé la gueule en bas de la vigie hier, il en a encore le pif tordu, t'aurais bien rigolé.

Et un truc bizarre, ça fait trois jours qu'on dirait qu'une baleine nous suit, au début, on voyait juste le jet d'eau puis elle s'est rapprochée. Elle est immense, elle est peut-être amoureuse du Sunny, ce serait marrant.

_Attends-moi Cook, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai, je te reconnaîtrai…_

_Je cherche All Blue, je sais que tu es là-bas,_

_Je vais pas tarder._

_OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO_

Encore une lettre, j'ai enroulé le papier, l'ai glissée dans la bouteille, bien fermé le bouchon et de toutes mes forces, je l'ai envoyée dans l'océan. Je fais ça tous les jours, c'est ma routine, ça m'apaise, un peu.

Soudain, un geyser s'est produit, derrière la barrière de corail.

« Elle souffle!

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sursauter que ma lame se plaçait sous la gorge de l'intruse, une jeune femme qui elle, a tressailli.

- Putain, t'es qui toi?

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

- Pourquoi? Je devrais?

- Peut-être. Ton ami a donné sa vie pour moi.

J'ai dû blêmir et mon bras s'est abaissé tout seul.

- Tu es une esclave?

- Je l'étais, je suis libre maintenant, je vais bientôt me marier.

- Félicitations!

Elle aurait pu y croire si mon ton avait été un peu moins amer. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de son bonheur, elle avait fait mon malheur, pas délibérément mais là, j'avais un peu de mal à relativiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- La baleine, elle souffle.

Ancienne esclave, heureuse et complètement barrée!

- Et alors, je devrais applaudir?

- Non, tu devrais l'écouter, elle te parle.

- Ben voyons, désolé, j'étais déjà en ligne avec un calamar, j'ai pas fait attention!

Elle commençait sérieusement à me les briser, j'avais juste envie de la balancer à la flotte.

- Je ne suis pas d'ici mais chez moi, on dit que la baleine ramène les morts, ceux qui méritent de vivre.

Tout compte fait, j'allais attendre un peu.

- Et elle fait ça comment?

- Je ne sais pas, elle les ramène, c'est tout. Il y a un prix à payer par contre.

- Du genre?

- Avec quoi peux-tu monnayer une vie si tu n'es pas marchand d'esclave? Rien, à part une autre vie.

Je me sentais gagné par un espoir totalement irréaliste mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour y croire. Il fallait que ce soit possible et cet endroit… le cuistot avait dit que c'était un bout d'All Blue… Si quelque chose était possible, c'était ici, et je devais tout tenter.

- C'est pas super précis ton truc.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende mais vous ici, et elle… Tu crois que ce serait une coïncidence?

- J'en sais rien mais en attendant, je sais pas parler le baleine, moi!… Putain, Chopper, lui, il peut! »

Je l'ai plantée là et j'ai couru comme un dératé à la recherche de mes amis.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je les avais retrouvés totalement essoufflé (car j'étais passé trois fois au même endroit) et les avait ramenés derechef, où tout du moins, je les avais suivis en les engueulant tout le long du trajet pour qu'ils avancent plus vite.

« Bon alors Chopper, elle dit quoi cette baleine?

- Ben… je suis pas très sûr Zoro… elle dit qu'elle veut avaler un mort… qu'elle est le passage. J'y comprends rien, désolé.

Robin se mêla à la conversation.

- J'ai déjà lu quelque chose en rapport avec ça, on dit que la baleine est un lien, entre les vivants et les morts. Mais seuls les morts peuvent entrer.

C'était aussi logique que toute cette histoire de fou… je décidai que c'était logique, point barre!

- Alors j'irai près d'elle et je me planterai un sabre dans le cœur, elle n'aura plus le choix!

- C'est un bien grand risque Fine-Lame, rien de garantit que tu retrouveras notre chef-cuisinier, tu pourrais juste… mourir.

- Et alors? Je me dois d'essayer, je lui ai promis.

- Elle dit qu'elle laissera passer un mort…

Son visage se tourna vers Brooke.

- Chère Robin? Tu… quoi?

Le squelette n'y comprenait rien, moi si. Il était mort, et depuis un bout de temps, un mort idéal!

- Le Sac d'os! Tu vas venir avec moi.

- M… Moi? Mais je ne peux pas nager…

- On va prendre le mini-Merry, t'auras pas à te mouiller. »

Ses osselets jouaient des castagnettes mais rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

L'animal, de près, était immense, une peau bleue, presque noire, des coquillages s'accrochaient dessus. Et son œil, une sphère d'onyx qui réfléchissait la lumière et elle nous regardait. Quand nous ne fûmes qu'à une encablure, elle émit un son qui nous vrilla les tympans. Brook allait lancer une de ces blagues fumeuses à ce sujet mais je lui dis de la fermer, c'était vraiment pas le moment. J'étais nerveux, très, trop mais je voulais tellement y croire…

Elle a ouvert une gueule où notre regretté Merry, et pas celui où nous étions, aurait pu y pénétrer. Elle me rappela Laboon, l'amie du squelette qui se fracassait la tête sur une falaise de désespoir. Voici un an que je la comprenais mieux que quiconque, ce fut sans doute ce qui me décida à y sauter et j'atterris sur sa grosse langue mouvante.

« Amène-toi.

Brook hésita mais mon regard lui disait clairement de se magner, alors il fit le bond.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi mon cher Zoro?

Bonne question! C'était la bouche d'une bestiole, c'est tout, je ne voyais rien d'autre. Rien. Impossible, impensable, il y avait quelque chose, il le fallait!

- Passe devant, c'est toi le mort.

Il avança, mes pas dans les siens, je tenais machinalement la poignée du wadô, ça me rassurait en quelque sorte, non pas que je m'attendais à devoir combattre qui que ce soit, mais c'était une présence. Mes lames, mes plus proches amies, car, sans le vouloir, je m'étais isolé du reste de l'équipage. Ils comptaient toujours autant pour moi mais… un seul être vous manque et la terre est dépeuplée.

Nous avions à peine avancé qu'on sentit comme un vent violent, tourbillonnant qui me faisait plisser les paupières alors que la pénombre était déjà suffisante pour nous gêner. Une bourrasque dans une baleine. Ça, c'était assez bizarre pour être une bonne nouvelle.

Puis devant nous, la tornade se matérialisa, à l'horizontal, un tube noir et tout au bout, une lumière éblouissante. Je dépassai le squelette, posai un pied sur ce qui semblait être un entonnoir de vent, c'était solide.

Un bruit d'eau nous fit nous retourner, le cétacé fermait la bouche, il allait nous engloutir, des tonnes d'eau avec nous. J'attrapai Brook et le lançai vers l'extérieur de toutes mes forces, en espérant qu'il atterrisse sur le petit bateau, s'il tombait à l'eau, il coulerait directement. Il pouvait aussi courir sur les vagues, oui, il le ferait sûrement. Mais bon, un problème à la fois car là, fallait y aller au pas de course si je ne voulais pas être enseveli par la marée montante!

J'ai couru, sauté vers cette lumière, en espérant que ce ne fut pas un gouffre juste derrière.

J'ai atterri, accroupi, ma main toujours sur mes sabres, un réflexe, juste au cas où. Et j'étais… sous l'eau, sans y être. Le bleu turquoise, les coraux, les poissons, un requin qui me frôlait sans me toucher. Je respirais de l'air, aucune humidité sur moi, comme si j'étais à l'extérieur d'un immense aquarium dont les parois seraient collées à moi. Étais-je en train de délirer? Toutes ces formes, ces couleurs, ces poissons… inconnus. Non, ce n'était pas ma tête, mes pensées mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, que je connaissais parfaitement mais jamais assez.

Alors je me suis redressé, regardant partout autour de moi. Ces bancs de poissons, couleurs vives, brillantes, les plantes aquatiques, les rochers, le corail, tout gênait ma vision, trop de tout.

Puis mon regard a attrapé un détail, une ombre qui n'a fait que passer, un éclat de lumière couleur de blés. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, je ne me trompais pas, je le reconnaîtrais, n'importe où, et plus jamais je n'aurais une fraction de seconde de retard sur lui.

J'ai foncé dans cette direction et mon cœur s'est arrêté, mon souffle s'est coupé, le temps est resté en suspend car il était là, devant moi, à quelques pas.

Le Cook.

Semblable en toutes choses à ce qu'il était il y a un an, sa chemisette blanche, son gilet de costume avec la chaîne de sa montre à gousset, son pantalon noir, ses cheveux blonds, sa mèche, son sourcil ridicule, sa cigarette au bec et… son regard peu amène. Il avait même l'air vraiment en pétard. Et là, je m'en foutais totalement!

J'ai fait un pas en avant.

« STOP!

J'ai obéi. Je m'en foutais aussi de son ton autoritaire, j'avais entendu sa voix, rien ne comptait plus que ça. Enfin…

- Cook…

- Ferme-la! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, crétin de Marimo?

Une poignée de secondes qu'on venait de se retrouver et j'avais déjà envie de lui rabattre son caquet! Ça commençait bien.

- Je voulais boire un coup, la tronche d'une baleine m'a paru l'endroit idéal.

- Arrête de faire le con!

- Toi, arrête! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

- J'ai pas envie que tu sois là, voilà ce qui me prend. Je ne veux pas te voir, pas ici.

- Depuis le temps que je désespère de te retrouver,… et là, tu me dis que tu veux pas voir ma gueule?!

- Zoro, je suis mort, on ne devrait pas avoir cette conversation, on ne devrait pas pouvoir se voir. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi t'es venu?

- Pour te ramener Cook, je partirai pas d'ici sans toi. Et sinon, je m'incrusterai.

- Repars, s'il-te-plait.

Il n'avait plus l'air en colère, juste désespéré sauf que cette fois, moi j'étais en colère. On venait d'inverser les rôles, le bruit des lames sortant des fourreaux l'avait alerté et mes sabres croisés étaient bloqués par une semelle. J'ai eu envie de rire, de crier, de hurler en cet instant car il était solide, tangible, il m'avait arrêté, c'était lui. Je l'ai déséquilibré en le repoussant, j'ai lâché mes armes et l'ai pris dans mes bras, mon nez dans son cou. Son odeur de tabac et d'agrumes. C'était lui.

Sa peau était glacée, je n'entendais pas battre son cœur, tant pis, c'était lui.

J'ai senti ses bras autour de ma taille, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

- Sanji, ou tu pars avec moi, ou je reste, il me suffit de mourir pour ça, je m'en fous, je le ferai.

- Tu ne sais rien. Ce n'est pas ta mort l'enjeu. Pourquoi es-tu venu? Ça n'aurait pas dû être comme ça.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle me prenait aux tripes, j'aimais tellement l'entendre.

- Ce qui n'aurait pas dû être, c'est que tu m'abandonnes, t'avais pas le droit. Tu croyais quoi, que je n'essaierais pas tout si c'était possible? Tu me connais si mal que ça?

Il se recula et me regarda bien en face.

- C'est parce que je te connais trop bien, justement. Je suis bien ici.

- C'est All Blue?

- J'en sais rien, c'est ce que mon esprit imagine. Regarde.

Tout à coup, l'océan disparut et on se retrouva sous les mandariniers, sur le Sunny. L'image ne dura qu'un instant, puis nous fûmes à nouveau entourés d'eau. J'en avais le tourni mais rien n'avait d'importance, le cuistot était immuable, je m'accrochais à lui, le reste, je m'en foutais.

- Ce sont des images, pas la réalité. Tu es réel, je suis réel, reviens, c'est tout.

Il se détacha de moi en une pirouette, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Et je n'y comprenais rien, j'étais si heureux, pourquoi pas lui? Du temps était passé, ça n'avait rien changé pour moi et je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Non, il ne pouvait pas…

- Zoro… Tu ne comprends pas que je ne voulais pas que tu vives ça?

- J'ai vécu ta mort, crois-moi, il n'y a rien de pire.

- Le prix à payer pour une résurrection n'est pas la vie d'un vivant mais d'un mort. Ce n'est pas ta vie à toi que tu dois sacrifier.

- Très bien, quoi que ce soit, je le ferai! Tu m'emmerdes à la fin! J'ai rêvé ce moment, je l'ai attendu, espéré, à en crever! Et maintenant, tu me sors des trucs auxquels je comprends rien. Je te veux juste toi, c'est tout! Et je ferai ce qu'il faut!

- Laisse-moi ici, j'y suis bien.

J'allais répondre quand l'océan disparut à nouveau, tout était blanc et je vis une silhouette s'approcher, mince, petite… familière.

- … Kuina?

- Salut Zoro! Ben dis donc, t'as grandi! Comme je te l'avais dit, tu te souviens?

Mon amie d'enfance… elle était là, sous mes yeux, la même que quand elle avait disparu. C'était quoi ce bordel?! Elle s'approcha et ramassa le wadô que j'avais laissé tomber à terre. Personnellement, j'étais pétrifié, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Je regardai le Cook, il baissait la tête, tirant nerveusement sur sa clope. Même ici, il n'avait pas abandonné son vice. Non, il était pareil qu'avant.

- Tu as gardé mon sabre?

- Ton père me l'a donné quand… enfin, tu vois.

- Toi aussi tu es mort? Je te croyais plus doué!

Une mort contre une mort… voilà le choix que je devais faire. Merde!

- Non, je ne suis pas mort. Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un.

- Moi?

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre? Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre? Ma tête allait finir par exploser. Sanji, Kuina… j'étais obligé d'en aimer un plus que l'autre… Et je devais décider dans la seconde…

Ce fut le cuistot qui répondit.

- Emmène-la Marimo.

Il ne me regardait pas en face car il savait que je comprendrais qu'il mentait si je voyais son regard, il tentait juste de me rendre les choses plus faciles, ça n'était pas le cas, du tout. Mais elle était une femme, jeune mais tout de même. Il n'avait donc rien appris? Et Kuina éclata de rire, ramenant mes pensées sur elle.

- Marimo? Ça te va comme un gant… Marimo!

Ce fut un électro-choc. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça, seul cet abruti de cuistot pouvait se le permettre. Elle pouvait se moquer, me cogner mais pas me nommer ainsi. J'ai eu envie de la frapper, une envie dégueulasse, mais je l'occultai car en même temps, j'étais si heureux de la revoir.

- Je suis content de te voir, tu n'as pas changé. Mais…

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je suis bien ici et plus personne ne m'attend, ça fait trop longtemps. Je suis restée petite fille, tu es un homme, il est trop tard. Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. Et puis mon rêve… je ne peux pas le réaliser, je ne serai jamais assez forte, toi tu peux. Tu seras le plus grand épéiste du monde et tu le seras pour nous deux. Tu me l'as promis.

- Je sais.

- Salut Zoro!

Elle est partie en courant dans un éclat de rire et en un instant, elle avait disparu. Je ne l'avais même pas touchée, je le regrettais. Je ne lui avais pas dit non plus combien elle était importante pour moi, que sa disparition avait façonné ma vie et que… j'étais heureux, malgré tout, du moins j'avais accepté de l'être. Enfin, si le Cook revenait à la vie.

Cette fois il me regardait, hébété, sans doute apeuré de trop espérer, sans doute terrifié que je regrette mon choix car je l'avais choisi, lui, Kuina le savait, elle l'avait compris, elle me connaissait. Et je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'en cet instant.

Puis soudain, le sol s'est mis à trembler violemment, j'ai ramassé mes sabres et me suis jeté sur le cuistot.

- Cette fois Blondinet, t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher. »

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, je l'ai embrassé, bouche contre bouche, il s'est accroché à moi et l'eau nous a submergés.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

_Le vent s'était levé, il hurlait dans les branches des palmiers, faisait plier leurs troncs. Le ciel était anthracite, les nuages gonflés semblaient faire la course, rouler sur eux-même, se bousculer. Et les éclairs zébraient le ciel, éclairant La Grande Terre d'une lumière crue une fraction de seconde puis tout n'était que ténèbres à nouveau._

_L'air était chaud et lourd, étouffant._

_Et avec le vacarme de la tempête, l'océan semblait jouer sa propre musique. Les vagues qui s'écrasaient étaient percussions, la houle, le ressac donnaient le rythme, lancinant, les battements de cœur de l'eau devenue noire sous l'orage._

_Dans le lagon, une symphonie de dizaines de dauphins qui piaillaient, caquetaient, se répondaient. À la faveur d'un éclair, on pouvait les voir sauter, surgir hors de l'eau pour y replonger dans un déferlement de gouttelettes._

_Et sur les ailes du vent, le chant d'une baleine, grave et aigu, un enchaînement de sons, elle chantait._

_La tempête s'en est allée, le vent s'est calmé, la mer est redevenue paisible et sur le sable, une baleine gigantesque s'est échouée._

_Et sur son dos, deux pirates enlacés, trempés, inconscients mais vivants._

_Le vieux Maori qui les a découvert a souri. Il fallait vraiment que ces deux-là aient quelque chose de grand à réaliser pour que le Dieu Océan leur envoie son plus beau messager. _

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

J'ai ouvert les yeux sur un plafond de bois. L'infirmerie du Sunny. Mes idées étaient embrouillées, j'étais seul et ma vue s'est voilé d'un rideau liquide. J'avais rêvé.

Puis j'ai soupiré, remisant dans un coin de mon esprit ce qui me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je me suis assis au bord du lit, je ne portais que mon caleçon, pas de bandages et des vêtements propres m'attendaient sur une chaise et je les enfilai. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

Je sortis directement sur le pont, il faisait beau, grand soleil. Et les autres étaient là, à rigoler, Brook lançait ses yohoho, j'avais rêvé. Ça m'a énervé direct autant de bonne humeur, je n'avais pas envie de leur parler. Je m'éloignais vers la poupe quand mon capitaine me repéra et, en un étirement de bras, il se propulsait sur mon dos.

« Putain Luffy…

- Tu l'as ramené Zoro, t'es le meilleur! T'as ramené Sanji!

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé alors, c'était arrivé. Ma gorge s'est serrée, je me suis réchauffé de l'intérieur, un embrasement, une incandescence qui me réveillait d'un sommeil qui ne m'avait procuré aucun repos pendant toute une année.

- Où il est?

- Je crois qu'il se cherche des fringues.

Je l'ai éjecté d'une ruade et me suis précipité vers notre chambre, la porte était ouverte, je suis entré en trombe et l'ai claquée derrière moi. Il s'est figé, autant que moi, c'était trop.

En deux pas chacun, il était pendu à mon cou, je lui encerclais la taille et nos lèvres se pressaient, se caressaient, nos langues semblaient se redécouvrir. Et il était chaud, je sentais battre son cœur sous ma paume, c'était lui.

On n'a cessé de s'embrasser que le temps de se débarrasser de nos vêtements. Nous avions besoin de sentir la peau de l'autre, un instinct animal, une déferlante de sensations pour palier le manque.

Je l'ai plaqué dos au mur, une de ses jambes est venue entourer ma taille, me facilitant l'accès à son intimité où je ne tardai pas à y faire pénétrer un doigt. Et nos baisers continuaient, nos érections se frottaient, nos sexes étaient brûlants, tendus, douloureux et nos bassins bougeaient déjà à l'unisson.

Je le préparai rapidement, j'étais impatient, tout comme lui et j'ai englobé ses fesses de mes mains et l'ai pénétré. J'ai tenté d'être doux mais je ne contrôlais rien, il fallait que je sois en lui. Puis alors j'ai attendu, le temps que sa douleur passe.

« Zoro, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Mon prénom, ce qu'il m'a dit, ses mots… j'ai senti une larme couler et en même temps, je souriais.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais Sanji, jamais. »

Et je me suis perdu dans son regard océan, ses jambes ont entourée ma taille et j'ai bougé mes hanches, lentement, son membre dur glissant entre nos ventres en sueur. Puis à mesure que j'accélérais mes mouvements, il se détendait, s'offrait, il était le plus beau des cadeaux.

L'orgasme est venu rapidement, nous avions trop de hâte à partager cet instant où tout vibrait en nous, se contractait, où la vue se brouillait, aveuglée de flashs blancs. Il nous a fallu quelques instant pour reprendre une respiration décente mais je n'étais pas décidé à le lâcher. Alors, je l'ai porté ainsi jusqu'au lit, on s'est allongés face à face et on s'est blottis l'un contre l'autre, juste ça, si peu mais tellement aussi. Et il était si beau, je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux, je ne voulais pas les fermer de peur qu'il ne m'échappe encore alors je m'enivrais de ses traits, de son regard marine, de sa bouche fine et douce. Et ses caresses dans mon dos étaient comme l'aile d'un ange, un souffle d'alizé sur ma peau, j'étais si bien…

« Dis Cook, là-bas, tu crois que c'est parce que le paradis n'existe pas?

- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas allé assez loin pour le voir.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti, c'était un passage, bloqué entre deux mondes. C'est Kuina qui me l'a dit, elle n'est revenue dans la baleine que peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était ailleurs.

- Pourquoi t'es resté bloqué alors?

Il m'a souri, son sourire moqueur que j'aimais tant et qui m'énervait tout autant..

- Parce qu'une Tête de Gazon est incapable de lâcher l'affaire! Tes lettres… j'en ai reçue une chaque jour, je les ai lues tellement de fois que je les connais par cœur mais… j'aurais voulu les ramener. »

J'ai souri et l'ai embrassé. Non, rien ne pourrait me faire oublier cet abruti de cuistot, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Je suis trop têtu pour ça!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il avait bien fallu sortir de la chambre, personnellement sous la contrainte, je n'avais pas envie de le partager mais bon, les autres méritaient de le revoir aussi. Je suis descendu les rejoindre sur la pelouse, le Cook est parti directement en cuisine. On souriait tous bêtement, heureux, tout simplement.

« BORDEL!

Ce cri mélodieux venait de l'intérieur du bateau, il fut suivi d'injures toutes aussi fleuries. Le cuistot pétait un câble!

Il sortit peu de temps après, le sourcil froncé, mâchouillant sa clope allégrement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel en cuisine? C'est dégoûtant! Le ménage, vous savez ce que c'est? Et la réserve… des conserves, rien que des boîtes! Vous n'avez pas vu ce splendide marché? Vous pouvez pas manger des produits frais?!

- Oï Cook, on n'est pas cuistots nous!

- Marimo, tu la fermes et tu viens m'aider à nettoyer, Usopp aussi! Vous autres, vous allez faire les courses et vous avez intérêt à me ramener du beau et du bon sinon, je vous le dis, vous n'êtes pas prêts de bouffer! »

Aucun doute, le Cook était rentré…

**FIN**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**Derrière les nuages, il y a toujours un bout de ciel bleu, il faut juste laisser passer le temps et l'orage…**

**L'auteur est épuisée, a besoin de poésie, elle est partie s'en gaver jusqu'à outrance, mis la musique et monté le son. Comme elle ne peut vous répondre, laissez votre message…**


End file.
